wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior builds
This page lists the standard warrior builds, of which many have several variants (personalized builds), but the idea is the same. Get the same key talents and everything else is left to be personalized with the player's style. If you are having trouble deciding, look to other 70 warriors for spec advice or look up a well know warrior on the WoW armory to see what works best. Note: Do not post personalized builds unless they are dramatically different than an existing or popular build. Builds by purpose The most popular warrior tree is Protection, which is the tanking tree. Warriors putting a lot of points there will be very hard to kill, but nearly unable to deal damage. At 31 points, the Arms tree offers Mortal Strike, which is the central talent for many PvP builds (with a 2H weapon). Fury builds put an emphasis on dualwield, and are best suited for high sustained DPS, usually in a group/raid PvE environment. Leveling Builds Protection As of patch 3.0.2, leveling as a protection warrior is actually not so tedious. Here is a good way to start: * Level 70 - Protection Build ** Levels 10-14 : Start with 3/3 Improved Thunder Clap, then put 2 points into Shield Specialization. ** Levels 15-19 : 3/3 Incite is good since you'll be using Thunderclap a lot for extra damage early on. Put 2 more points into Shield Specialization to get to the next tier. ** Levels 20-24 : 2/2 Improved Revenge is next because you'll be using it to do most of your damage in the early levels. Now get Glyph of Revenge which now creates a dps dependency on being able to dodge, block and parry opening Revenge and in turn producing a free Heroic Strike. Dump extra rage into Thunderclap at this point. The next 3 points can split into Shield Mastery and/or Anticipation because they can both indirectly improve chances to use Revenge. ** Levels 25-29 : Use the next few levels to finish out Shield Mastery, Anticipation, and grab Last Stand. ** Levels 30-34 : Gag Order is a choice you can make, I use Shield Slam quite often in the later levels and the extra 10% really helps slam mobs into the ground. Concussion Blow is helpful for survival in tough fights. You can choose other talents for sure here since neither of these will really help you level faster. ** Level 35-70 : The rest of the talents sort of come in order from here on. Make sure you spend 51 points in the Protection tree before moving to another tree. I know Armored to the Teeth looks promising for more dps, but the talents at the bottom of the Protection tree are much better especially Sword and Board and Damage Shield. And yes gear wise, find the best shield you can get. Level 70 Builds Arms PvP build * This build offers utility of Bladestorm and is based on Sudden Death procs. * This build takes advantage of new bleed talents as well as Bladestorm. Open with Rend and Slam away. Arms PvE builds * Based on Sudden Death and Overpower procs on crit. Fury PvE Builds *(6/55/0) **this build combines Titans Grip for a DW 2hnder spec with a hint of Deflection for survivability and Heroic Strike for better rage. Tanking Builds * Common tank build (Anticipation of Deathwing) (5/3/53) **with the 3.0 patch this build is very common among MT/OT * Sample tanking build (5/3/53) Level 80 builds Arms Blade Storm + Piercing Howl PvP Build Fury Note: Do not post personalized builds unless they are dramatically different than an existing or popular build. You may post your own build but do not delete those of others. Titan's Grip with Deep/Impale(PvE) *(17/54/0) **Normalizes rage generation since dual wielding two-handers. Rotation of BT>Slam if BT crits>WW>Repeat(HS if rage is above 55) Titan's Grip with two-hand weapon specialization(PvE) *(19/53/0) (Snowlord of Thrall) ** Rotation of BT>Slam if BT crits>WW>Repeat(HS if rage is above 55) same rotation as above but has two handed weapon specialization which should normalize rage generation during CDs for HS spam. Alternatives *(18/53/0) **The proper DPS rotation for slow weapons (As you use with MS or Titan's grip...) is white damage (or Heroic Strike/Cleave if you have the rage/are in an AE situation) -> Slam -> Bloodthirst/MS -> white damage/on next swing special -> Slam -> Whirlwind, slam is used regardless of whether you crit Bloodthirst or not... Protection *(13/2/56) (Snowlord of Thrall) **Combines Protection with Anger Management to keep rage and therefore aggro. *(7/10/54) (PVE) **Solid tanking build including Improved Demoralizing Shout for additional melee damage reduction. *(16/4/51) (Tristan of Aerie Peak) **A high threat, high damaging tanking build. Rotation-no-order: Heroicstrike, Revenge, Shield slam, devastate, thunderclap *(5/15/51) (Tristan of Aerie Peak) **For raid boss tanking only. Highest reduction in damage, including Improved Demoralizing Shout and increased health with Commanding presence. *(12/8/51) (PVP) (Besitzen of Illidan/Akama) **Maximizes damage with Improved Revenge, Improved Disarm, and Gag Order.Also increases crit chance Cruelty, crit damage Impale, and attack power Armored to the Teeth. Pre 3.0.2 level 70 builds * Warrior Builds pre-3.0.2 Level 60 builds * Warrior Builds pre-TBC External links * Builds taken from US armory and sorted by popularity * Official Website's Warrior Page * Official Website's Warrior Forum * Fortifications: A Warrior Reference Guide Shows various builds focused more on the Protection tree. Category:Guides Category:Warriors Category:Talents Category:Warrior talents